


[Podfic] Something to Steal by chaosmanor

by fire_juggler



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, Happy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Seduction, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to Steal by chaosmanor read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> What no one knew about Bilbo Baggins, Esquire, (except for the wizard, of course, because Gandalf knew everything) was that Bilbo really had been a burglar. He'd been a very good one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something to Steal by chaosmanor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something to Steal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612646) by [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor). 



> Recorded for analise010 as part of our micro-holiday exchange! Love you, bb!! ♥
> 
> All the love to reena_jenkins for helping me find Hobbit fic when I was totally out of my depth in unfamiliar fandom world. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to chaosmanor for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
>  **A Note on Pronunciation:** After many frustrating hours scavenging the internet and re-watching the movie, I have realized there appears to be no consensus on dwarf name pronunciations. Not even within the film. Therefore, I went with Gandalf's pronunciations at the beginning of An Unexpected Journey. Hopefully this is okay.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/something_to_steal.mp3)

## Length:

00:13:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/something_to_steal-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 12.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/something_to_steal-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
